Sigilosa vigilancia
by anna.1112223
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kaede no fuera quien parece? ¿Que pasaría si la madre de Inuyasha no hubiera muerto nunca? Lee y descubrelo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad del autor/a y yo solo los uso para mi imaginación.

Hola ese es uno de mis primeros fics y espero que me apoyéis con los reviweis. En esos momentos no se que mas decir así que comenzó la historia.

* * *

EL PASADO NO SE PUEDE CANVIAR

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises se encontraba bañándose al lado de un río.

En sus manos se encontraba una pintura en la que salían, su amado, ella, y un hanyo con cabellos plateados y orejas de perro.

El niño era muy bello. Retiraba a su padre, con ojos de color e la miel, los cuales a su madre le parecían muy brillantes, y unos cabellos plateados, pero lo que le gustaba más a la madre eran sus orejitas.

Aun que ese retrato era el único recuerdo de su amado que guardaba, no era precisamente conciliador. El fondo, consistía en un palacio hecho en llamas, y tampoco es que el retrato estuviera magistralmente bien dibujado, ya que se tuvo que hacer con mucha rapidez.

* * *

Como si los dos estuvieran conectados telepáticamente, un hanyo, se encontraba mirando un retrato muy parecido.

Como le gustaría haber conocido a su padre y también que su madre no hubiera muerta, cuando el era solo un crio. Y para terminar su medio-hermano, también podría haber tenido un poco de consideración, y haberse hecho cargo de él.

Pero no, todo eso era imposible, y el pasado ya no se podía cambiar. Al fin y al cabo tampoco podía considerar-se tan desafortunado, muchos hanyos tenían una vida peor.

Para empezar, muchos ni siquiera llegaban a la preadolecensia, ya que a los yokais de forma no humanoide, les encantaba la carne de hanyo y eran asesinados por eses antes de llegar a esa edad. Al contrario, el era más fuerte que la mayoría de su especie, y había sobrevivido.

La mayoría de los hanyos no llegaban a tener verdaderos amigos en toda su vida, para no hablar que muchos, ni falso tuvieron.

En esos dos factores él podía considerar-se afortunado, o por lo menos esa era su escusa para pensar de forma positiva. Aunque muchos le consideraban un se infeliz.

De repente giro la cabeza así al cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Decido que ya era hora de levantar-se y volver a la aldea, si no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan.

Cuando regreso a la aldea, Inuyasha se encontró con que no había nadie en la cabaña, tampoco la pesada de la anciana, aunque respecto a ella estaba mejor que tardara bastanteen llegar.

Pero tuvo que aguar-le la fiesta. Kaede entro en ese preciso instante por la puerta.

-¡Fhe, no podías quedarte donde quiera que estuvieses!

-¿Es que tu madre no te enseño modales?-La vieja pregunto eso sin inmutarse ni perder la serenidad, como si le diera igual la respuesta.

-¡No te metas con mi madre!¡Ella era muy buena persona!

La vieja se alegro en oír eso, por lo menos aunque el hanyo fuera muy arrogante, a su madre seguía queriéndola.

-¡Hola ya estoy aquí!

-¡Yo también! ¡Aih sango, veo que estas muy guapa! ¡¿Me dejas tocar tu culito?!

Los dos entraron alegremente, pero esa alegría dura poco para el monje, ya que en poco tiempo tubo marcara en la cara la mano de Sango.

-Bueno ya solo falta Kagome. ¿Donde se abra metido?-Pregunto la exterminadora.

-¿Kaede tu sabes algo?-Prosiguió el monje.

-No yo no sé nada.

-¡¿Pero tú no deberías haber visto cuando se fue?!-El hanyo seguía con sus típicos malos modales.

-Pero no sé donde se fue.

-¡Iré a ver!

Y salió de cabaña para luego ponerse a saltar de árbol en árbol.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde creía que se encontraría a Kagome, pensaba en su madre.

Pronto se cumpliría el 160 cumpleaños de su muerte.

Inuyasha tenía la intención de ir a visita-la, pero no sería fácil, ya que a pesar de ser su hijo, nunca que quiso ir, sus descendientes le dejaron siquiera acercar-se a la tumba.

Consideraban que un hanyo no merecía ser el hijo de una honorable princesa como su madre y que aparte aria impuro el cadáver de su madre…

* * *

-Fin—

Soy la misma escritora que el secreto del odio. Quizá me retrasare un poco ya que estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez.

Como de costumbre, lo siento si ay faltas, aunque intento que no hayan.

Como dije al principio les agradecería si me enviaran reviweis diciéndome si quieren que lo siga o no y corrigiendo mis errores.

Espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. 2Cabellos negros

2-CABELLOS NEGROS

* * *

Se encontró a Kagome luchando con unos onis al lado de un rio.

Inuyasha la ayudo a vencer-los, pero al final se tropezó y cayó la rio. A la sacerdotisa eso le provoco risa y se puso a tirar-le agua.

Se pasaron unas cuantas horas jugando con el agua. Hasta que Kagome empezó a coger fría, ya que era plena noche y estaba empapada.

Al llegar a la cabaña se dieron cuenta de que los habían preocupado a todos, y los dos pensaron que no volverían a hacer-lo. Mas Kagome que Inuyasha, desde luego, ya que a ella le importaban mucho más los otros que al hanyo.

* * *

La noche anterior les había contado a sus amigos que pretendía ir a sus tierras nativas a visitar la tumba de su madre. Por lo que dio por hecho que no era necesario despedir-se y decido marchar-se de madrugada.

Cuando llego a el pueblo en el que se encontraba el cementerio, se encontró con que los aldeanos ya habían previsto, que como cada año, el iría a visitar la tumba. Por lo que se encontró un ejército de sacerdotes barrando-le el paso.

Inuyasha vatio a la mayoría con mucha facilidad, pero una vez en el cementerio se encontró con el que parecía ser el sacerdote más fuerte, que aun que también venció, al igual que a los otros, ese consiguió clavar-le una flecha antes. Esa no tenía mucho poder purificador, por lo que no consiguió matar-le ni tampoco ocasionar-le herirás graves. Sin embargo la herida le dolía y le molestaba.

Los aldeanos estaban preparados con antorchas y arcos, para sí el hanyo vencía a los sacerdotes, pero al ver con la facilidad que vatio a eses, decidieron salvar sus vidas y dejar-le pasar. Lo que para Inuyasha significaba que eran unos ignorantes, y que no eran leales a su princesa, ósea su madre. Ya que si así fuera y si realmente pensaban que él podía hacer impuro el cadáver de su madre, hubieran luchado hasta la muerte para impedir que él se acercara al lugar del pueblo en el que se encontraban las tumbas de la familia real.

* * *

El movimiento ya había empezado en la aldea, y sus amigos, al ver que el peli plateado no se encontraba allí, dieron a entender que ya había partido.

Kaede se encontraba hablando con unos aldeanos que decían haber visto demonios por los alrededores, y le pedían que les ayudase. Pero estaba más absorta en sus pensamientos que escuchándolos.

Esa mañana ella se encontraba entre la vegetación de el bosque de los alrededores de la aldea, y había visto partir a Inuyasha. Aunque sabía que ese se sabía defender por di mismo, estaba un poco preocupada por el, ya que sabía que le impedirían el paso y que aparte si alguno de los nobles que eran los descendientes de su madre llegara a enterar-se que Inuyasha se encontraba en las tumbas de la familia, se habría metido en un buen lio.

-¡¿Anciana Kaede nos está escuchando?!-La voz de los aldeanos la despertó de sus pensamientos, cosa que la molesto bastante, pero aun así no se enfado.

-Si os estaba escuchando, ahora mismo voy a coger el arco y voy así a allí.-En realidad, eso era mentida, pero se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que habían dicho, ya que era la misma película de cada día.

Kaede se lamento de que Inuyasha no estuviera, ya que cuando él estaba era más fácil vencer a los demonios, puesto que él les ayudaba, pero esta vez era diferente y se le estaba haciendo difícil ganar. Al final, pero, lo consiguió.

Al regresar a la aldea, ella pidió que nadie entrara a su cabaña sin avisar y se dispuso a entra en esa y tirarse bajo una manta para descansar.

* * *

Kagome y la resta del grupo se había quedado fuera la cabaña cubiertos con mantas hablando, y cuando entraron en ella ya estaban muy cansados.

Todos se durmieron con mucha rapidez, pero a las 5 de la mañana shippo les despertó a todos.

-¿Shippo, que pasa? ¿Porque tienes que despertar-nos a estas horas?-Se quejaba la sacerdotisa, aun con vez somnolienta.

-Mirad, de debajo de la manta de Kaede salen mechones de pelo negro.-Dijo ya más calmado.

-Deben ser los bordes de la manta que se han deshilado, mañana los cosere.-Respondio sin ni siquiera levantar-se de la cama para mirar, para luego tumbar-se así al otro lado y intentar volver a dormir un poco.

Shippo intento hacer que se levantara a comprobar-lo ella misma, pero no hubo ninguna forma.

* * *

-Fin—

Gracias por leer.

Perdón si hay alguna falta.

Y en fin, no tengo nada más que decir así que voy a pasar a los reviweis:

Renesmee Black Cullen1096: ¿Tú ya te has montado la película no? Es verdad que en el titulo puse que la madre de inuyasha estaría viva, pero aun no ha salido eso en la historia.

Lisa: Tranquila ya continuo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
